


A Climbing Expedition To Remember

by Scarlet_Morow



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fear of Heights, Fluff, Hisoka loves teasing, Hisoka saves the day, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, mountain climbing, no makeup was wasted during this event, shy reader, watching the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Morow/pseuds/Scarlet_Morow
Summary: You fall in love with an adventurous, fun-loving mountain climber. Little does he know that you are afraid of heights and have never slept outside. He invites you on one of his expeditions, to your dismay. You really want to impress him, so you pack your makeup and try to make the best of it.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	A Climbing Expedition To Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeachTale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachTale/gifts), [brownsugarmilktea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownsugarmilktea/gifts).



You stared down at the top of the mountain. Okay maybe you were over exaggerating a bit because you were at the halfway point, but it was still high and so was your blood pressure from how anxious you were at this presented time. You looked up at the man above you looking handsome and confident in his element looking up towards their next point.

“you ready Y/N?” he asked smoothly as he held his hand out looking at you smiling. It was because of that mans smile that cause you to fall for him in the first place, what made you ignore your main fear……Heights… yes, you were afraid of heights and you were to absorbed in the moment that you agreed to go with him without telling him the truth because you wanted to look good.

Huh maybe we should start from how you got in this predicament.

It started walking into your job in a café shop you oversaw most of the things done there so you were content in this job and your boss, Kurapika, was kind to you because you worked hard even on days you supposed to be off you just came in because you were a workaholic.

You and your friend Michael were watching a video and trying to copy the design and see who done it better some customers who ordered already was seated and reading or typing away on their laptops and some teens in the corner talking quietly but hearing a few giggles here and there. The bell at the front door rang and you look up and Michael as well seeing a few other customers come in.  
  
“hello welcome to Dimond Café how can I help you?” you asked softly smiling brightly and watched the woman choose. You saw another customer walk in and sat by the window opening his laptop and started to search something.

“hey Michael, may you take them while I check on the one that is seated” you asked, and he nods smiling lightly taking your place and passing you the notepad and you walked towards him smiling lightly.  
  
you were surprised to see that this man had red hair and it was natural his hands where well defined and typing smoothly without looking at the keys because you were still trying to learn that. Being you was such a curious person you noticed him writing a blog about his latest event you could not read it since he typed but kept scrolling through his files for certain pictures.

  
However, he stopped typing soon enough. since you were standing to the side of his you did not really get a good chance to see his face, seemed to notice someone standing there and looked up finally. You were not ready to see such a handsome man and his eyes looked like it can pierce your soul, amber and almost fox like orbs stared up at you.

His eyes crinkled slightly when he smiles but he was covering it with his hands since it was crossed in front of him. You took notice his nails were long and sharp, and you wondered how the hell he can function with them but seeing as even that was perfect you can tell he is fine.  
  
“Did you know that we are consider waiters as well because we are waiting for our order to be served?” he said softly raising a perfect thin brow. You realized what he meant blushing deeply seeing as you was staring at him like an idiot “o-oh I’m so sorry sir may I have your o-order please.”

He chuckles lightly and at your flushed face and then promptly responds with “what do you recommend Y/N?” you was shocked to see he knew your name and then he points to your name tag and you blushed again laughing nervously. “uh well we have three popular combinations here”

  
you tried not to stutter when saying the following choices not wanting to make the store look bad because of a perfect man that had the voice and the looks to match it… Dammit Y/n focus. You thought to yourself before taking a small breath and started to speak.

  
“ one is our light tuna salad on a warm toast with fresh veggies, you can make it a sandwich if you like and it is paired with full-bodied Italian espresso or espresso-style coffee to pair with this, the second is our avocado and egg toast paired with a nice freshly brew black coffee, and lastly, which is my personal favorite the panini press grilled cheese its made with two multigrain bread and two slices of swiss cheese and pressed In our panini maker paired with a nicely brewed almond latte” 

  
you said all this faster then needed but slow enough for Hisoka to hide his smirk behind his crossed hands. “I very much enjoy your description, but I would like to try your personal favorite I trust it will be good.” He said calmly. You nod lightly and moved away quickly almost tripping on nothing moving behind the counter where Michael and your Kurapika was snickering.

“s-shut up I did not know he was going to look that good I seen cute men but damn I wasn’t prepared for that” you complained quietly only to them while setting up the order for him and made the coffee perfectly and you decided without knowing to design a nice leaf with a little swirl at the end smiling which your Kurapika noticed and grins Michael watches as well before serving the following customer. 

You came back swiftly holding his order in a very elegant tray that your store made for the customers that eat in. “excuse me Sir” you said softly and he looks up smiling again “that was fast I like that~” he grins as placed his order down beside his laptop gently “I hope you enjoy it si-“

“please call me Hisoka darling and I’m sure I will, I’ll pay the tab when I finish okay~” he smiled before he looked down at the latte and enjoyed how beautiful it looked and took a picture of his meal before he started to eat.

In the end of that day after that man who you learned his name was Hisoka paid and tipped you ten dollars which you were surprised but thanked him as he walked out. “damn that man is sexy….” You sighed it felt like you fell in love at first sight and you knew you needed to calm down you just met the man.

~ Meanwhile ~

Hisoka was walking towards his house thinking about his next climbing expedition which was in three months he did not know what to do until then but now he has a place to visit and a remarkably interesting woman to get to know.

  
  
“this may very well be an interesting three months.”

  
  
** Time Skip **

  
it has been a month since you met Hisoka and you had to say he became a regular really quickly sometimes you would serve him other times it was your friend Michael or your Kurapika just so he can start trouble by calling you over.

Today you decided to wear your favorite-colored shirt and paired it with some navy-blue jeans and comfortable yet a nice pair of sneakers along with the café’s signature Visor hat and apron of the café’s name. Hisoka smiles at you gesturing if you can join him today it was the first time you decided to join him because you were nervous around him and only spoke to him when he wanted to strike up a conversation with you. Most of the time you both laughed about different things and happen to have a few similarities that both of you admired.

You took a seat and looked towards the counter to see your Kurapika and Michael give you a thumbs up and you blushed more. You knew they was looking out for you. But sometimes you did not want it.

Michael brought you and Hisoka the meals saying its on the house making you blush lightly, and you thought about this being technically a date since it was a nice place.

  
  
“this could be our first date if that is what you want Y/N~” he smirks when you blushed deeply “to answer your unasked question yes, you said that part a little too loud and I would love to be the one you would rather be on a date with~”

Hisoka smiles and takes your hand in his to which you gently squeeze it and smiled “I would like this to be our first d-date” you said shyly. He nods and starts to have a conversation with you both eating and laughing softly.

Michael being the perfect friend took picture of you two purposely making expert edits on his phone and sending it over to your phone but stayed quiet as he took them.

When it was closing time Hisoka offered to take you home to which you agreed and followed him out towards the direction of your home being close to him because you were cold, so he took his scarf off and passed it to your putting it on and closing your eyes inhaling his scent.

It was a soothing feeling almost. You did not notice Hisoka watching you making him smile small. Thirty minutes later you were at your house and looked down not wanting the night to end. “uh you want to come in f-for some coffee o-or something?”

Hisoka chuckles and kissed your hand. “don’t worry another time im not going nowhere I have someone that makes me want to stick around~” with that he waves goodbye and walked away smiling. Once you closed the door behind you looked through the peep hole and watched him until he was to far to see and turn and leaned against your door and giggles softly

  
“oh my goodness im so damn lucky this is so amazing” you said to yourself before running towards your bed scaring your white Husky in the process and squealed making your dog bark and jump on the bed and nuzzles you whimpering to get your attention.

  
  
“hey Snowball, guess what! I think I got the man of my dreams he so perfect and handsome.” You sigh and hug snowball who wags his tail happy for you and then looks to the floor when the food was, and you laughed and went to the kitchen to grab his food walking back and pouring it into his bowl before heading back to the kitchen to put away.

You went into the shower and hum softly. Your phone buzzed and you look over, reaching towards your small bathroom table and take your phone see three messages from Michael and one from Hisoka which you wondered how the hell he got your number and knew the moment he you checked.  
  
  
> I got home safely - sent at 10:37pm

> Also, I got your number from your friend Michael to he sent me photos  
as well I think they are cute have you checked them? – Sent at 10:40pm

  
you blushed deeply and check the messages Michael sent and blushed more but you have to admit it was good photos, one being when you both held each other’s hand, and another where you was laughing and he was smiling at you and the last one where you both was walking out the store holding the door open for you and what made this shot more of your favorite is since he was taller than you, you went under him slightly but was smiling up at him.

  
you sent one to Hisoka   
  
  
< Hey Hisoka and yes, I saw the photos  
I love the last one.  
  
  
you think about whether you should send it and without realizing it you do send it and cursed low “dammit I didn’t want to sound to damn excited. You saw he read It and saw the typing icon and looked away closing your phone and decided to finish taking your shower.

Once you came out and lay on your bed you saw Hisoka sent you a screen shot of the second photo being his lock screen which made you blush but giggle low before typing away with him. In the end you both fell asleep texting each other.

~ Time Skip ~

It had been two months since that first date, and you loved it. It had also been two months of you two going out and you could not be happier than you are now with Hisoka beside you. One day on your day off Hisoka took you to a restaurant and asked if you can join him on his next climbing expedition with him.

You were to lost in the moment and just nodded your head forgetting that warning bell in the back of your head that said, “dummy you’re afraid of heights so what the hell are you thinking!!!” of course you ignored it. Once you both had dinner you both ended up go to his house where he showed you around letting you read all the papers and post they made about his line of work he ironically gets paid for doing these things which amazed you.

  
  
“this is amazing Hisoka…. you are amazing” he turned you around and smirking “I know but having you by my side, well that will make this so exciting~” you were sitting beside him watching a movie thinking about two things.

  
  
once was the fact that you forgot in the heat of the moment that you are afraid of heights and two since the two-month you guys was going out Hisoka never once kissed you and you wanted to ask but you did not want to be desperate either.

While packing you ended up packing makeup very useless item on the trip and was not thinking about that either just wanted to make sure you looked good and made sure you both would have fun on this one since it was your first one.

~ Present Time ~

“you ready Y/N?” he asked smoothly as he held his hand out looking at you smiling. You look at his hand and took it refraining from telling him you were afraid of heights, but you still wanted to impress him.

As you both scaled the mountain you started to feel dizzy “H-Hisoka” he stops and looks down seeing you looked pale and almost ready to pass out he quickly climbs down and grabs you wrapping his arms around your waist tightly and climbing up slowly to the next peak.

“love why didn’t you tell me you were afraid of heights?” he was worried and held your hands to his heart and to let you feel his heartbeat in order to calm your own down closing your eyes “i-I’m sorry Hisoka I did not want to ruin you big day and i-I wanted to make sure we had fun.” You said voice slightly shaky but Hisoka close and whispers that he is proud of you and how brave you are to do this.

You soon calmed down when and looked up at him blushing lightly “thank you for understanding” you said softly.

  
“well for right now it is getting late so ill set up the tent here and we can rest there and climb down tomorrow slowly ill scout for an easier one okay?” you nod and smiled before taking out a few snacks for them to eat and a lantern.

It wasn’t until they was eating silently when Hisoka pulled out your makeup kit. “love….what exactly did you think you can do with this” you look up and blushed deeply looking away sheepishly. “to be honest I don’t know, but I wanted to make a good impression on you guess I screwed up.”

  
  
“well, I don’t think so you managed to climb most of this mountain if you haven’t noticed we just needed a couple more yards and we would be at the top” he smiled brightly, and you nod giggling “I guess the makeup is a little overboard haha” he laughs along with you.

You both was looking up seeing the stars shining brightly and it was beautiful to watch. You had your head resting on his shoulder before you got an idea. “you know I think the makeup can be used for something love” you shifted so you can grab your makeup which gave Hisoka a lovely view smiling more doing a hum of approval making you glare playfully at him “hey behave.”

“aww don’t be that way love I cannot help myself your just so perfect in every way~” he said sensually. You shake your head and go over to him sitting on his lap and looking down at him smiling as your grab a brush and dab It in the blue color making a star on his cheek and then a red teardrop on the other taking a small powder and dabbing it on his star and tear drop making it have a small glitter on it grinning you put everything down and admire your work.

Hisoka looked up at you and before he looked down at your lips. You both slowly moved closer until his lips touched your own. You felt something like butterflies in your stomach and you could feel sparks flying just from kissing this man.

You soon felt his arms wrap around your waist and you wrapped your own around his neck tilting your head to the side as you both kissed. You both pulled back after a moment to breath and you lean your head against his own and smiled.

  
  
“I….I love you Hisoka” you said softly but the longer you thought about it the more you felt you was sure. The Lantern was slowly dying down and the stars above managed to make it bright enough to give a beautiful glow for Hisoka and yourself.

When a shooting star flew across Hisoka watches you in the natural light and he touched your cheek he leans closer and when he was inches away from your lips, he said softly.

“I love you to Y/N~” before he kissed you once more..

~ The End


End file.
